


Choke

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Choking, Fake Love, Grinding, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Scott needs to get out, Toxic Relationship, William is an asshole, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: They don’t notice the eyes that watch them...
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: I Miss The Misery [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Save Scott. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Choking

William has been petting him. He’s been caressing his face, pressing his nose into his hair, cleaning him up-

Scott doesn’t understand. What he does understand, is the immediate _want_ that he feels. It makes him _want_ William. He feels the doubt from before flutter away. Like it had been a lie that his brain had conjured up. So when William sends his kids to go and play, the oldest rolling his eyes, Scott feels his heart begin to pound. When William pulls him up by his wrist, pulling him along to his bedroom, Scott feels his legs about to buckle. He loves the way William pushes him on to the bed, and he loves the way that William climbs on top of him. The way he hovers dominantly, the way he begins to run his fingers along Scott’s face and chin. The feeling is amazing. It’s everything that Scott had wanted and more. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Scott.” William praises. “Even deflecting Henry, such a wonderful job.” 

Scott doesn’t register the comment regarding Henry. He simply purrs, hands itching to grab onto William and hold him close. 

William chuckles, ruffling his hair, and running his fingers down Scott’s face. “Good boys deserve a reward~” William cooes, sitting on Scott just right. Their clothes dicks press together, and Scott gasps. William doesn’t hesitate to start grinding his cock against Scott’s. The motions are rough and quick. “What a good boy you are~” William moans breathily. He pressed down harder, earning a gasp. Scott moans at the praise, smiling wide, tears welling up. 

“Y-Yes~” Scott moans, grinding back up to meet William’s rough movements. 

“Good boy, Scott~ Always doing your best, such loyalty.” Scott moans at the words, melting into the praise. He can feel William’s pace quicken, and he opens his mouth to say something, but it comes out in a choke. William’s hands are suddenly around his neck. William grinds harder, hands aggressively squeezing Scott’s throat. Scott’s hands go to his throat, eyes rolling upwards, the pleasure too much to handle with the lack of oxygen. The pleasure that manages to shoot up his body makes his limbs weak. His lungs burn, but a sweet tickling sensation dances along them, and he gives a full body shudder. His legs awkwardly wrap around William’s waist, moving his own hips as well as he can to William’s speed. Scott’s hips twitch, and he feels himself begin to go weak. 

His grip slackens, and all he can feel is that amazing uphoria of pleasure that seems to fill him with an electric feeling that’s amazing and too overwhelming at the same time. 

The grip on his neck tightens. He’s seeing black above him. He can’t make out William’s face, nor can he tell how long this has lasted. He feels like he’s on a different planet. He thinks his arms have fallen back on the bed, maybe his legs have slackened too. He feels too overwhelmed to think anymore. Everything’s too much. He doesn’t have the thought to be surprised when he thinks that maybe, William had finally killed him. That the man above him finally decided that he wasn’t worth his time anymore. 

And then he’s suddenly seeing white. Everything’s white, he hears a ringing in his ears, and it’s so _so_ loud. Somehow fear rises up inside of him, until, suddenly, he’s gasping in air so hard and fast, it makes his lungs hurt, and he coughs. His groin still feels shockwaves of pleasure, which causes him to fall back down onto the bed. He wasn’t even aware that he had shot up. He immediately feels a soft hand ruffle his hair, and his body backs away. His body knows who it is that caused him to be in pain. His body begins to tremble, because it _knows._ Scott’s mind manages to focus enough to tell him that William is still there. That William is trying to comfort him. He manages to force his trembling body to listen, leaning into William. 

“What a good boy you are~ You’ve made your Master so proud~” William cooed into his ear, pressing a gentle kiss on top of his head. Scott was too out of it to feel any other emotion. He only smiles weakly at William, leaning into him. 

“I l-lo-ove you..” he stuttered, voice hoarse, and hard to get out. His throat hurt so bad…

“I know, love.” William simply responded, letting Scott’s head. 

_They don’t notice the eyes of the oldest Afton child watching them._


End file.
